1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with means for disconnecting equipment from a fluid flow line. More particularly, it provides a means for rapidly and positively disconnecting a fluid conduit by the operation of one or more valves which are positively closed to block the flow of fluid prior to disconnecting one part of the fluid line from another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous quick-disconnects of the positive isolation variety have been of the type which required relative rotational motion between the two halves for effecting a pressure seal, thereby resulting in excessive wear between rubbing parts. Mechanical advantage for effecting the seal was achieved by ramp-type closure mechanisms.